Tori was Formidable
by Headingley72
Summary: Song Fic. Tori lets her voice and her actions talk for her as she deals with her Break up in a devastating way. Rated M for the end. The song is Formidable by Stromae.


Disclaimer time. I don't own shit, Seriously I flush it away. Any way Dan owns the show and Paul owns the song.

* * *

As the soft Piano started to play Tori staggered out onto the stage, Swinging a bottle and looking very drunk. As she sang the words were projected onto the big screen behind her in english, her French accent was on point having practiced for days. Her friends had worried about her going on stage so soon after getting her heart broken. But she threw her self into the song and poured her soul into the performance.

Formidable, formidable

Wonderful, wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

Formidable

Wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

Tori looked out into the crowd and picked a woman sat at the front to aim her first verse at letting the bitterness and anger flow into her words. Swinging the bottle around and staggering close to the edge of the stage

Eh bébé, oups : mademoiselle

Hey baby, oops : miss

Je veux pas vous draguer, promis, juré

I don't want to hit on you, I promise, I swear

Je suis célibataire, depuis hier, putain !

I am single, since yesterday, fuck!

Je peux pas faire d'enfant, et bon c'est pas… eh revient !

I can't have a kid, and well it's not… hey come back!

Tori looked off into the distance as if the woman had left her behind to rant at her retreating back.

5 minutes quoi je t'ai pas insulté, je suis poli, courtois

5 minutes, what? I didn't insult you, I'm polite, courteous

Et un peu fort bourré, mais pour les filles comme moi

And a bit hammered, but for the girls like me

Vous avez autre chose à faire, vous m'auriez vu hier

You have other things to do, you should have seen me yesterday

Où j'étais…

Where I was…

Tori pulled her self together to sing sadly to the crowd once more as the tears rolled down her face and she once again walked the stage like a drunk at the end of a long night

Formidable, formidable

Wonderful, wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

Formidable

Wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

Tori looked at the newly married teacher sat near the front of the crowd. As she sang.

Eh tu t'es regardé, tu te crois beau

Oh look at you, you think you're handsome

Parce que tu t'es marié,

Because you're married,

Tori pointed to her ring finger as she sang. Her voice getting more and more bitter as the words were forced out like bullets.

Mais c'est qu'un anneau mec, t'emballe pas,

But it's only a ring man, don't get carried away

Elle va te larguer comme elles le font chaque fois

She's going to dump you like they always do

Et puis l'autre fille tu lui en as parlé ?

And then that other girl, did you mention her?

Si tu veux je lui dis comme ça c'est réglé

If you want, I can tell your wife and then that's that

Et au petit aussi, enfin si vous en avez

And then to the kid, actually if you have any

Attends 3 ans, 7 ans et là vous verrez

Wait 3 years, 7 years and then you'll see

Si c'est…

If it's still….

As the chorus came around Tori came sat in front of the gang and kicked her feet as she slipped back into the sadness that she cloaked her self in as she mourned her loss.

Formidable, formidable

Wonderful, wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

Formidable

Wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

As Tori started the next verse she looked at Robbie and sang

Eh petite ! oh pardon : petit !

Hey little girl ! Oh sorry: little boy !

The crowd all laughed as Robbie blushed bright red. Tori's voice got louder and more belligerent as the verse went on and by the end she was screaming into the crowd

Tu sais dans la vie y a ni méchant ni gentil

You know in life there is no good or bad guy

Si maman est chiante c'est qu'elle a peur d'être mamie

If mommy is a pain it's because she's afraid of being a granny

Si papa trompe maman c'est parce que maman vieillit, tiens !

If daddy cheats on mommy it's because mommy is aging, hey!

Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Bah reviens gamin

Why are you all red? Hey come back here kid

Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme un singe, vous

And what's wrong with you all, looking at me like a monkey

Ah oui vous êtes saint vous

Ah right you're all saints

Tori was swinging the bottle sloshing the liquid all over the stage as she ranted at the crowd about what Monkeys they all were. Those who got hit by the liquid started to look a little worried as the smell hit them. Jade had some land on her black jeans and watched as they started to turn white where they were splashed. She looked up at Tori in horror as she realised what was in the bottle.

Bande de macaques !

Bunch of monkeys !

Donnez-moi un bébé singe, il sera…

Give me a baby monkey, he'll be…

As the Chorus started for the last time Tori sang it in a sweet voice tinged with the massive sadness her heart held and she drank deeply from the bottle as she poured her heart and soul into her final words.

Formidable, formidable

Wonderful, wonderful

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Nous étions formidables

We were wonderful together

Staggering around till she dropped to the floor, crying out the words and Coughing as her insides were starting to burn she collapsed unconscious as Jade screamed at Beck to call an Ambulance as she rushed to Tori on stage and the backing tape played Tori repeating

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable

You were wonderful, I was pathetic.

The Audience was ushered out as Beck called 911 and waited for the Ambulance to turn up. It was to late when they got there and Tori was Pronounced DOA. The gang were all in tears as it started to sink in just what had happened that night, and they all tried to thing of anything they could have done to stop this tragedy from happening. It would take many months for them to all come to terms with that night and it left a blot on there hearts for the rest of there lives.

* * *

Please watch a live Video of Stromae performing this song as he is one of the greatest performers to hit a stage in a long time. You can watch his last tour with subtitles on youtube just his name and live and watch 2 great hours of music. Thanks, no need to review and stuff I know it sucks but it has been going around in my head for weeks.


End file.
